


A Butt Plug?

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC17 (for mentions of the use of sex toys).  A very short PWP. It's not as graphic as the name suggests, so don't let that scare you away! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Butt Plug?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written a long time ago! Not beta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the  
> name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just  
> borrowing for a while, and then I'll send it all back the way I found  
> it.

~*~*~*~

"A butt plug?"

"Yes."

"A BUTT plug?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You lost the bet, so I get to do whatever I want to you."

"There was nothing mentioned about butt plugs when I agreed to the  
bet."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, alright. Lets see the bloody thing."

… …

"No way!"

"What now?"

"It'll never fit!"

"Of course, it will fit."

"No, it won't!"

"It will just take a bit of work. You'll see."

"Grrr…"

"Oh, stop whining and bend over."

"…"

"OWE!"

"Nonsense, I haven't even started yet!"

… …

"Oh my God! It fit!"

"Well, of course it did!"

"… … It's… vibrating…"

"Yes."

"How long do I have to keep it in?"

"All through Valentine's Day. Until I take it out after supper  
tonight."

"Grrr…"

"Hehehe."

"I'll get you back for this!"

"I can't wait!"


End file.
